Love From Both Sides
by Ayshen
Summary: Sonny and Carly are back together...but what will they realize about love when they see Alexis and Jax starting a relationship? Sexis and CarJax mixed with a little LuSam and Liason for good measure. Epilogue finally up. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I swear this idea just ended up writing itself; I tried to stop it. It was born listening to the Joni Mitchell song "Both Sides Now." Feedback would be appreciated; I am not even quite sure I should continue. Anyway, Sonny and Carly got back together February 2007, and Alexis and Sonny's friendship is totally rekindled...this story begins in November 2007...Nikolas is throwing a big birthday party for Kristina and Molly and a celebration of Alexis' cancer being in remission...Alexis and Jax have decided to cut their losses and try their hands at a relationship. Neither Sonny nor Carly know...until the night it begins. The story starts out with little soliloquy's from each of the main players...there are other couples: LuSam and Liason for sure.**

Maybe I saw the end before it began and just didn't want to believe it. She was so different than the woman I had loved before...she was fiercely independent..she didn't need the white knight routine I had perfected. But all along I knew that he was there in the shadows, and that he could take her back if I let my guard down. I left Port Charles with a fiancee and came back with her another man's wife. She hadn't needed to explain; it was written right there in those blue eyes I had loved so much. I wish I could hate her; it would be much easier that way...and the old me, the me before I loved her..he would have made her suffer...instead I sit here and suddenly I realize everything I know of love...it's a lie. So I go to the one person who has loved me in spite of my faults, my best friend.

It's hard to remember a time when I haven't loved him...in that explosive way we do. I keep saying how we aren't good together, but we love each other...that's enough. We are a family again...half of the town would call us crazy, and the other half thinks us crazies deserve each other. So what if another one of our marriages was built from lies; this time it will be different. This time he won't keep stuff from me, and this time I won't lie anymore. I guess if I say it enough times I may believe it...I may believe that this time he will respect me, that this time we won't destroy each other and everything in our path...I have to believe it because I made my choice. I chose our family over a man who respected me, who loved me warts and all...I have to believe this is true love.

Love sucks. Not the love you have for your children, or your family...no, that love that Hallmark created holidays for. Sure it starts out nice...with the beating fast of the heartbeat...I guess it's appropriate since it usually ends with your heart ripped out laying lifeless on the floor. Maybe I am being melodramatic, but I haven't had much luck in love lately. There was the wedding I ran away from by hitching a semi, the husband who slept with my daughter in my house, and then there was him. My best friend, one night lover, the only time I led with my heart. That is how I know the heart is a fool...because my heart led me to him only for the feelings not to be reciprocated...I don't regret it though...because it gave me the kind of love that doesn't suck. He made me a mother...and because of that I am okay...and I have my best friend, my ex-husband in name only...I will be okay.

I finally got back what I wanted...my family all under one roof. I knew it was only a matter of time until she came back to me. Candyboy and his overtures were no match for what we have. We are passionate people and we belong together. She is my destiny; because she is what I deserve. How many times has she fought for me...she has fought the hardest for me...this is where I am supposed to be at. We will be happy this time; I will be truthful this time so she doesn't have to lie. We won't destroy each other this time...I will be content...I have to be.

**November 2007**

She smoothed his shirt out for the party tonight...his daughter's 7th birthday party. It had been nine months since they had decided to make their marriage work. It had been filled with their fair share of ups and downs. This time both were committed to making it work...she had given up too much for it not to.

She was roused from her thoughts by Morgan running up the stairs, "MOM-MY" he cried exaggerating.

"Yes sweetie" she turned to her youngest son.

"Mikey says we gotta go; or we gonna be late...and I don't wanna miss cake"

She beamed at him, "alright let's go" she said walking out the bedroom door.

Sonny watched her go...the only time she smiled like that was with the two boys. He tried to think nothing of it as he grabbed the small wrapped gift off the dresser; the bigger presents having been sent ahead. He smiled because he was off to see his favorite girl.

**OooOoOoOo**

Alexis walked into the Metro Court's grand ballroom that had been turned into a pink oasis. She eyed her nephew who twinkled at her.

"Too much?" he asked walking over.

She twirled around looking at the crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, "perfect" she said kissing him on the cheek.

"Hey, hey, what about me...the pink was my idea" her oldest daughter said walking over in her party dress.

Alexis smiled at Sam glad they had finally come to this place, "well thank you sweetheart" she said embracing her.

"When are the birthday Princesses' coming" Nikolas asked.

"Jax is bringing them in an hour" she said smiling at the thought of one of he best friends...maybe more. She remembered the night he had told her he wanted more; she wasn't quite sure what he meant until he placed his lips on hers. It was then she had thrown caution to the wind and hoped this time she would be lucky in love.

**OooOoOoOo**

They arrived just as the party was swinging into motion. Carly knew the party plans since she had offered Nikolas the room at the Metro Court; her hotel...a month after she told him about her and Sonny he had the paperwork sent over to her giving her the hotel. She hadn't wanted it, and went over telling him she would give up her share...they fought and ended up in each other's arms...she relished in the feel of his kisses...but then he let her go...and goodbye was the last word he had said to her; tears in both of their eyes. As the kids ran off she automatically scanned the room for him. Where she found him made her heart sink.

Sonny walked in the room and immediately his eyes went to the dark haired little girl with the Princess crown on.

"Daddy!" she cried out tearing away from the other kids to run and jump into his arms.

He smiled as he smelled her hair, "Happy Birthday Baby Girl" he said kissing her nose.

"Thanks daddy" she said her front teeth missing.

"Where's mama" he asked.

He watched her turn, "over there" she said pointing by the massive pink cake.

When he looked she was standing with Luke laughing; he was glad to see those dimples again...she was skinnier than he had ever seen with black long sleeve dress hugging her slim figure, a wig still adorned her head...he knew she was still self conscious about her hair. He made his way over to her, and what happened next made him gasp for breath.

**OooOoOoOo**

Luke was making some joke about the length of her legs, but she was too happy tonight to be mad at him...and then Jax's arm came around her waist, and she felt her heart flutter. He had kissed her temple and she felt eyes on her. When she turned Sonny was there...with a slightly shocked expression on his face. At that moment it made her want to pull away from Jax; until she reminded herself there was no reason to. Sonny was her friend, Kristina's father...and that was it.

Carly saw him, and she felt that familiar butterfly that flew about every time they were in the same room...she watched as he glided across the room...and she watched in slow motion as his arm snaked around Alexis' waist and as his lips found her temple. For a moment she felt light headed and she turned around running right into Jason.

"Hey" he said looking into her eyes. When he saw the tears he wondered what had happened, but instead of questions he took her in his arms and looked across the room where Jax was draped over Alexis protectively.

Carly had pulled away from him, "I'm okay...I just need a couple of minutes"

Jason nodded letting her run off when he spotted his other best friend staring at the couple his mouth set in a tight line...Suddenly things became very complicated.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: As you can tell you will not see mention of Ric...um, he is gone. As much as I would love to kill him off; I don't want Alexis to have to mourn him. So in this story we say that he was caught doing something illegal and fled the country never to be seen again! Anyway...here is chapter 2...thank you for your wonderful support...it starts moving faster after this chapter...tell me what you think!**

He just stood there for a few brief minutes...watching Jax and Alexis together...it was as if everything around him had stopped and they were the only two moving. If anyone would have asked him at that moment why the scene bugged him...he didn't even know if he could tell them...but something about Candyboy's lips being on Alexis made him feel like someone had punched him in the stomach.

"Sonny" he heard a familiar voice call from behind him.

Jason approached his best friend whose eyes were still peeled on the smiling couple across the room. He didn't have any clue as to what was going on, but the way Sonny was staring at them seemed telling. It wasn't until he called his name that he was finally awoken from his trance.

"Hey" Sonny said his eyes still sneaking glances across the room where Jax had pulled away from Alexis and was entertaining the kids.

He finally broke eye contact and turned to his best friend, "glad you can make it...are Liz, Cameron and the baby here.

Jason smiled big at the mention of his daughter...Alana, named after his late father, "yeah she is changing her in the restroom...so where is the birthday girl" he asked hoping that would do the trick.

Sonny smiled, "she is over there riding the pony"

The younger man laughed, "so whose idea was the pony"

The dimples came out and he spoke, "that was all Nikolas; though if the Princess says she wants a pony"

"Than the Princess gets a pony" came from a feminine voice.

Jason got quiet hearing her voice; it was still odd seeing her and not being with her.

She said hi to Jason and hugged Sonny...suddenly they heard a burst of laughter and Sam smiled brightly at Sonny.

"I love hearing her laugh again" she said the tears puddling themselves. She could kick herself for the months leading up to Alexis' cancer...it took almost losing her for Sam to realize what she meant to her...and now she wouldn't trade it for the world.

Sonny looked over at her and for the first time there eyes caught together and she waved and started to walk over. Once again it felt like the room stopped and there was just them. He walked towards her and met her in the middle of the floor.

"Too much?" she asked.

He smiled, "never too much"

Alexis felt the familiar flush that came to her face around him...she would think that after what they had been through, and all these years it would go...but it was still there; the third person in all their meetings.

**OoOoOoOo**

Carly finished putting back on her makeup and composed herself...she couldn't be falling to pieces like this. Not now, but she couldn't explain the feeling when Jax kissed Alexis...she wanted to tell her it was because it was Alexis; that it wouldn't have struck her that way if it was any other woman...but the truth was she wouldn't have cared if it was Alexis, Sam, Brenda, or the rest of Port Charles' population...because no matter who it was it would have reminded her of the way his arms felt, the way his lips felt...and she didn't want to remember...she couldn't remember.

As she walked back into the ballroom her eyes scanned to find her boys. Nikolas had set up an array of activities for the kids including a pony, a Velcro wall, a huge race track with remote controlled cars and a rock wall. She smiled when she saw her oldest son hurling his body into the Velcro wall as his little sister clapped and cheered him on. Her eyes scanned the room for Morgan...and where she saw him made her heart swell and burst.

"JAXXXXXXX" he heard someone scream.

Before he could turn around Morgan was jumping at him. He fought back the tears holding the little boy who had become a big part of his life.

"Hey guy, how are you doing" he asked as he put him down.

Morgan nodded, "good" he said babbling.

Carly made her way towards them oblivious to anything else that was going on.

"Hey guys" she said approaching them.

Jax looked up his heart heavy in his chest, "Hi" he said simply.

Carly touched Morgan's head, "what you doing sweetie?"

His little brown head turned up to his mom, "talking to Jax" he said non nonchalantly.

Jax smiled, "he really has started to become more articulate since...you know...the last..."

Carly nodded the tears willing themselves to fall and instead of speaking she nodded.

Morgan had become bored, "Jax, you wanna climb?" he asked pointing to the wall.

That garnered a big grin, "sure buddy"

"Morgan, no, isn't he too small for that?" she asked worried.

He turned to her, "don't worry, I promise I will watch him, k? Trust me" he said taking the boy's hand and walking towards the wall.

"Always" she whispered in the air.

She watched as he put a helmet on and the harness...then take him and show him how to climb. Morgan was slow moving up the wall but Jax was right behind him shadowing every move. When they got to the top; Jax sent Morgan down to the bottom as he turned himself around and started to climb down backwards just to show off to the crowd. Carly smiled and Michael ran past her, "dude, Mom did you see that? Jax is so cool"

Carly bit her bottom lip, "yeah he is"

**OoOoOoOo**

"I got you something" he said flashing his dimples and pulling out the blue and white box.

Her eyes got wide, "you shouldn't have" she said trying to give it back.

Sonny put his hands in his pocket, "Nope, no refunds, exchanges or returns" he said looking at her with those puppy dog eyes.

Alexis swore those eyes would haunt her for the rest of her life...because those were the same eyes Kristina gave her when she wanted something.

"C'mon Alexis...today is a big day...we should celebrate"

To that she opened the small box...and gasped. The platinum chain shined under the light and the three tear dropped shaped diamonds sparkled.

"Sonny, it's beautiful, but I can't"

It was too late; he had it in his hands and was already bringing it around her neck.

**OoOoOoOo**

Lucky Spencer was riding Molly around piggy back as he approached his girlfriend standing staring in the middle of the room.

"Earth to Sam" he said pulling the little girl off and blowing a raspberry on her stomach before putting her down to toddle around and play with the mass of balloons.

"Hey" she said her eyes still scanning the room.

He wrapped his arm around her waist, "what's wrong" he asked.

She looked at him and then looked back out, "does this seem odd to you?"

Lucky looked down to make sure Molly was okay and then out to where Sam was staring. In one corner Jax, Michael and Morgan played with the remote controlled cars. Jax was showing Carly how to use the remote. On the other side Sonny was hooking a chain around Alexis' neck.

After taking in everything he leaned down to her ear, "are we in the twilight zone?"

**OoOoOoOo**

Alexis fingered the delicate chain and before she could say anything the lights went out. For a moment she was worried until she saw the monstrosity of a pink cake wheeled in all lit up and the familiar chords started, "Happy Birthday to You, Happy Birthday to You" everyone sang. She watched Kristina's eyes dance with the flames as Molly sat perched in Lucky's arms. After the girl's blew out their candles Nikolas came up front as the waitresses started handing out champagne and apple cider.

"This is not only a Happy Birthday for the two cutest cousins I could ask for, but as a celebration for the best woman I know. Alexis Davis, not only an Aunt...but a friend. Today we celebrate that her fight against cancer has gone into remission...She is a pillar of strength and perseverance, and I know that you all love her as much as I do"

Everyone burst into applause as Jax made his way to her, "here, here" he said quickly wrapping her in his arms as she wrapped hers around his neck.

He kissed her nose, "I can't tell you how glad I am we are here right now" he said his accent music to her ears.

The moment was not lost on the other two people who made their ways back to each other, "hey" Carly said trying to sound something more than sad.

"Having fun" he asked smiling.

To that she really smiled, "it is a great party...the boys are having a blast"

"Good"

**OoOoOoOo**

As the kids started to leave the lights on the dance floor came on and Kristina ran up to Sonny, "daddy, daddy...I wanna dance" she said her little smile peaking out.

He grinned, "if a girl says dance, you dance" he said as Carly watched them happily.

Lucky and Sam were sitting at the table next to them Molly sprawled out sleeping in Lucky's arms. She saw Nikolas come and take scoop her up in one arm, Spencer sleeping in the other and sit down. Sam and Lucky then made their way to the dance floor.

"Hands full" she asked smiling.

The Prince sat down, "I figure Lucky and Sam would want to dance, and I figured...I have one arm full, might as well make it two" they laughed as Liz dragged Jason up there who had Alana in one arm dancing.

When she spotted them she smiled sadly sipping the last bit of her champagne.

**OoOoOoOo**

"Has anyone told you, you are a really great dancer?" Alexis asked smiling.

To that he did a little dip, "maybe once or twice"

She laughed and laid her head on his shoulders...she felt safe.

**OoOoOoOo**

Sonny passed his daughter off to her grandfather and started away and then he saw them...dancing. He hadn't seen her dance since Puerto Rico...he had missed it. He made his way back to Carly and sat down. When the party finally died down they said there goodbyes. Kristina had fallen asleep and Sonny scooped her up to carry her to the car . Morgan had also retired and Jax picked him up...Michael and Carly followed Jax to the limo, as Alexis carried Molly. As they got the kids strapped in Carly and Jax stood outside the limo.

"Goodbye" Jax said placing a chaste kiss on her cheek; after she climbed in and he walked away sucking in a deep breath of air.

Carly sat in the limo and watched him go...suddenly feeling alone.

"Thank you Sonny...for everything" she said fingering the chain around her neck.

He smiled as he leaned in to brush his lips feather like upon her cheek.

"Goodnight Alexis" he said as she climbed in the into the limo.

She sat in there and turned around to watch him leave...and then watching Jax come...she felt happy and sad all at the same time.

The men passed each other and nodded.

"Jacks"

"Corinthos"

And somehow as the men climbed in their respective limos it seemed as is somewhere the stars weren't quite aligned.


	3. Chapter 3

**December 2007**

"Mama, Jax is here can we go now?" Kristina asked her hands perched expertly on her hips.

Alexis rolled her eyes at her daughter; it was a habit she had picked up recently...after spending a lot more time with Sonny.

"Don't you want to wait for Sam and Lucky to come and watch Molly" she asked.

Kristina smiled, "Lucky, Lucky, Lucky, Lucky" she said starting singing his name around the house.

Jax walked into the kitchen as Kristina passed skipping and singing her song.

"Still has a crush on Lucky I see" he said before wrapping his arms around her.

As she melted in his embrace and mutter a mmmhmm into his hard chest she heard a groan, "Ewwwwwwww" Sam said coming in and covering her eyes.

Alexis pulled away from him and rolled her eyes, "oh grow up" she said throwing the dish towel at her.

She heard her smallest one toddling across the floor, "Ducky, Ducky" she said calling out to her new favorite man.

She walked out to greet her daughter's new boyfriend...Lucky had been a God send for Sam after the hostage situation. Jason had found out Elizabeth's unborn child was his...and as much as he told Sam he loved her and wanted to stay with her...her daughter could tell that their time together was coming to an end. She made Alexis proud the day she walked away; pride and dignity still intact explaining to Jason that she deserved more than part time girlfriend. When Liz and Jason embarked on a romantic relationship Sam delved into her studies and went back to working at the PCPD...her and Lucky became fast friends...eventually realizing that it was more...their relationship was new, but Alexis could tell that he made Sam happy, and he had quite the little fan club of her daughters.

"Lucky" she greeted him as he scooped up his smallest adorer.

"Alexis" he said smiling before lifting up Molly above his head and making airplane noises.

"LLLLLLLLLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKY" he heard Kristina yell as she latched herself on his leg.

"Krissy!" he said smiling.

Jax walked in and held her from behind as she smiled at the scene, "well it seems that you have quite the fan club of my daughter's" she told him.

He smiled that boyish grin that he must have inherited from Laura's side of the family.

Alexis decided not to embarrass him anymore, "come on Krissy time to go to Daddy's so you can decorate the tree"

"YAY!" she said getting up and running towards her room.

She shook her head, "thank you two for watching the little one...we are off to go buy mounds of presents" she said kissing Molly on her forehead.

"Anytime" they said in unison turning to give each other oogly eyes.

Kristina had made her way back to the doorway with her backpack on, "bye Sam, bye Lucky, bye Molly" she said out the door before either of the adults.

They waved back before following the bouncing little brunette to the car. Not five minutes into the drive Alexis received a call.

"No, I can't I...yes, fine I will be there" she said hanging up and turning to her daughter and Jax.

"Kristina, we are going to have to see if Daddy can come pick you up...cause Mommy has to go into work"

She saw her daughter about to say something but instead stayed silent and looked like she was about to cry, "okay" she said with tears in her eyes.

Jax turned to Alexis, "right now?"

"The verdict is in, I have to" she said apologetically.

Jax looked between two of his favorite girls, "well...why don't we drop you off at the Courthouse...and I take Kristina to Sonny's...and when you are done I can swing by, and we can go from there"

She leaned over to him, "you're the best" was muttered before her lips were pressed against his.

"EWWWW" Kristina said covering her eyes as everyone laughed.

**OoOoOoO**

"Mom, Morgan won't stop eating the popcorn off the strings" Michael complained.

Carly smiled at him, "don't get too upset; your dad will pop more...plus when Kristina gets here they are going to be eating it together"

He laughed and shook his head, "is Kristina getting here soon? I want to give her my present" her oldest son asked.

Sonny smiled watching the exchange; he remembered when Michael bought the small gift for his sister...and it made Sonny's heart swell.

"Well, before Alexis gets her...I will pop some more" he said making his way into the kitchen.

Carly busied herself with opening ornaments when she heard Jason walk in. When she turned to her best friend she couldn't help but smile, especially the way he wore the baby BJORN and had a diaper bag hanging from his shoulder.

"Well, don't you"

He shook his head and tried to give her the hit man stare, "don't"

She smiled even wider, "oh you don't want to tell me how cute you look with that little baby strapped on your chest...fatherhood looks good on you Jase" It was a loaded statement...she would never be best friends with Liz, and in reality part of her wanted to believe Liz was the reason she wasn't the mother of Jason's kids...but she let it go as soon as it popped in her head.

Jason rolled his eyes but smiled unstrapping Alana from the harness, "where is Sonny?" he wondered.

"Popping popcorn for Alexis" she said a little too nonchalant.

If someone accused Jason of having a blank stare and blinking...then they must have seen him that afternoon in Greystone...something was off with his two best friends...Sonny and Carly had always been explosive...a freight train baring down on unsuspecting innocents...that fire was gone, and it left things seeming kind of stale. He excused himself to the kitchen putting Alana down in the portable play pen to sleep.

Sonny was busying himself with popping the popcorn. It brought him back to a more simple time in PH2 with a big bowl of popcorn...he loved the way her eyes danced the first time he made it over the stove instead of in the microwave. Watching her eat his food was an experience in itself. He was jarred from his thoughts by Jason's voice.

**OoOoOoO**

Max opened the door, "Krissy" he said giving the little girl a high five. He looked up and instead of seeing Miss Davis; he saw Mr. Jacks...and he wondered how Mrs. C was going to react to this.

Carly heard the door open again, "Hi" she heard Kristina say excitedly.

"Hey Princess...I think your brother's are waiting for you in the other room...and they have popcorn"

As soon as Kristina heard that she ran and came the next voice, "Ah, the weakness of a Davis woman...popcorn"

She smiled at him and he spoke again, "Alexis had court; so I brought Kristina over"

For once in Carly's life she couldn't seem to be able to articulate herself, "thanks"

And he smiled back, "anytime" and was gone...it wasn't until she touched her face that she realized the tears were on her cheek.

Jax made his way back to the limo his heart weighing heavy and as he dialed in to his voicemail he heard her voice, "Jax, I am going to be stuck her for awhile...so we are going to have to reschedule..um, well I will see you tomorrow, love you"

He smiled...she loved him, and that was enough.

**OoOoOoO**

"Daddy!" Kristina said bouncing through the room.

He grinned, "hey baby...where's your mommy?"

Kristina shrugged, "at court"

"Jax dropped her off" Carly finished coming back in the room.

Jason looked from the redness in Carly's eyes to the disappointment in Sonnys', "hey Krissy what's that?" he asked.

"It's a Little Mermaid charm bracelet, Mikey bought it for me cause I lost my other one, and I was going to have Carly help me put it on cause Mikey couldn't"

Carly blinked away what was left of the tears, "yeah sweetie, come here" she said fastening the bracelet on her tiny wrist.

"Mom, Dad, can we decorate the tree now?" Michael asked coming in with popcorn strings.

That seemed to help break the tension in the room as they all started to work on the Christmas decorations. It seemed to become normal as Michael too the step ladder to fasten the mistletoe above the doorway.

"Mom, Dad" come here he called and as they came under the doorway they smiled.

"It is tradition" Sonny said his dimples peaking out.

Carly nodded, "well who am I to go against tradition" she said as their lips met and they started to kiss.

To that came the chorus of "ewwwww's" Jason included.

"That is just gross" Michael said still smiling.

Kristina chimed in, "that's what Sam says all the time when Mommy and Jax kiss"

Michael and Morgan laughed, but Jason looked at his two best friends who looked a little green..he couldn't tell if it was from nausea or from envy.

**OoOoOoO**

Sonny walked into Kelly's due to three kids begging for "Grandpa Mike's butterscotch brownies" Mike was packing them in the bag when he heard the bell ring.

"Mike you are a God send" he heard a familiar voice tease from the doorway.

Sonny watched as Mike smiled, "here you go Alexis...double cheeseburger, fries and a chocolate shake"

He raised his eyebrow, "a healthy balanced meal?"

She shrugged, "I still have ten pounds to put on to get back to optimal weight"

It was then he laughed, "I had a big bowl of popcorn made for you too"

"And I missed that...what a shame"

He nodded, "maybe next time"

She felt the flush in her cheeks, "maybe"

And as he watched her walk away he wondered if there would ever be a next time.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: First, sorry for the long time it took me to update...I have been fighting a bad case of writer's block...hoping it is finally alleviating. Anyway I called this chapter _Next Lifetime_...after listening to the Erykah Badu song by the same name...it's an awesome song; you should listen! Anyway thanks for the reviews and feedback; you all keep me going. Hope you enjoy.**

"But I don't want to get up" Alexis whined pulling the down comforter over her head.

Jax pulled the comforter up from the bottom, "I am going to order Christmas breakfast for us, and then you better be up because there are two girls out there who are dying to open the mounds of presents"

She withdrew the blanket and glared at him, "mounds?"

He shrugged and ran off like a little kid. Alexis sighed; she wanted to hide in bed for a few more moments...she squeezed her eyes shut and tried to not think about the dream Jax had woken her from. She sighed heavily...she had been having these dreams ever since that night...the night Kristina was conceived...she couldn't help them; they just seemed to come. One amazing, fantastic, best she ever had in her life sex and she couldn't shake them. She thought when she had married Ric they would stop; it wasn't that there sex life was lacking, but still those damn dimples crept into her dreams. At first she would wake up, go take a cold shower and crawl back in bed with her husband...at the end when the resentment had already been built she would take advantage of the warm body next to her...closing her eyes and picturing Sonny touching her, Sonny kissing her...Sonny making love to her. But in the end it wasn't. Sonny was just a fantasy, a dream, an illusion...and her future was sitting out on the couch with a pile of presents and breakfast...so she shook it off, put on her robe and went to join them.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Sonny let the cold water pound on his skull as he tried to shake the dream he had awoken from...even when he had said he hated her he had them...her in his shirt, wrapped in his satin sheets, bodies tangled, touching him, kissing him. Sometimes they were more frequent than others, but they had become a part of his life...ever since the night they came together. One perfect night of passion; the night their gorgeous daughter was created. Even when he was warming his bed with another woman they would still creep in, and he would wake up a sheen of sweat on his body...before he was diagnosed with his condition he would drink them away, now he either went and swam a few laps or took a nice cold shower...and since December weather wasn't exactly swimming appropriate he climbed into his shower and turned the faucet to ice cold. After he would go down to eat breakfast with his wife and his kids...and he would try to forget.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Jax stared out the window at the falling snow, Kristina had run off with one of her new gadgets and Molly had promptly fallen asleep in the middle of the pile of wrapping paper. Alexis was busy getting ready for dinner at the Corinthos house. He squeezed his eyes shut and suddenly the memory was as clear as day...them on their imaginary sleigh ride...he really believed it could have happened...and in his dreams he always saw a blond haired, blue eyed boy with a curly headed sister to match. Hearing the knock on the door woke him out of his stupor as Sam and Lucky made their way into the living room. This was his life now...

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"MOM! This is so cool" Michael said opening the new video game console.

She smiled as she watched the boys tear into their packages...Sonny was there behind the video camera, the smell of turkey already permeating through the house. It was a happy time, her and Sonny were actually doing well...no lies, no betrayals...and yet still when she looked out at the snowflakes falling and when Jason brought Alana over and she watched the tiny girls blue eyes dance with glee she couldn't help but think that this Christmas was supposed to be different.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Dinner was a grand affair as usual...a bunch of people thrown together at the Corinthos table. Sonny, Carly, Michael, Morgan, Alexis, Jax, Kristina, Molly, Sam, Lucky, Jason, Liz, Alana, Cameron, Mike, Bobbie and Lucas sat down for an hour and surprisingly it went well and as the day wound down people left. Sam and Lucky went with Bobbie and Lucas back to Spencer house, Liz, Jason and the kids back to the Webber homestead until all that was left was Carly, Sonny, Alexis and Jax with the mixture of Corinthos/Lansing children. In no time Michael, Morgan and Kristina had dragged Jax out to play in the snow. Carly followed only after vowing revenge on Michael for the snowball he hurled at her. Alexis sat in front of the fireplace; the dancing flames warming her as she watched her baby play on the floor with blocks.

"Thought you might like some" Sonny said handing her a mug of coffee.

To that he got the crater like dimples, "Corinthos-Morgan blend...I've missed this" she said bring the steaming cup to her lips.

"Me too" he said their eyes locking.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Jax dived behind a bush to dodge the snowball Morgan tossed at his head; and when he got up he bumped right into Carly as she slid into his arms. As they straightened out Kristina started to giggle.

"Oh, it's kissy time" she said pointing at the mistletoe hanging on the eave of the porch,

Jax thought of a way to get out of it until Michael piped up, "it is tradition"

That that he nodded, turned to Carly and brushed his lips against her forehead almost feather like. She smiled up at him as the snowflakes started falling from the sky...the kids were suddenly disinterested and started to run around catching them in their mouths...and Carly suddenly wondered why every moment with him seemed magical.

He brushed a snowflake off her nose and pulled a small box out of his pocket, "I saw this and I thought of you"

A small sad smile crept over her face and she opened the box pulling out a snow globe complete with a couple on a sleigh ride...and as they gazed out into the night she could swear she could see two little Nordic twins running around and she sighed...maybe next lifetime.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Alexis couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Sonny in Armani pants crawling after a giggling Molly making monster sounds. And as he finally tackled her and blew raspberries onto her belly she looked at them...and she wondered...she wondered that in another lifetime; if they had both made different decisions...Molly wouldn't have just been his niece...


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know it's moving slow...but I am guessing 8 more chapters...after New Year's we skip ahead some. It will be resolved the next year in November (a year from when it started) Thank you for your awesome reviews and feedback!**

Jax walked into the moonlit bathed living room sitting carefully on the couch as to not wrinkle his tuxedo. Tonight was the promise of a New Year...a new beginning...and that is what he had found at the lake house...he had found a fresh start with a woman who loved him unconditionally...and a life with two girls that filled his world with laughter and joy. Tonight was the night that would take them into the next year...and he could finally put this year behind them.

Alexis pulled on the black sparkled halter dress. When Jax insisted on a night on the town for New Year's Eve she had went on search for the perfect dress...and surprisingly at the Metro Court boutique one afternoon he happened on the perfect little black dress. She hadn't wanted to try it on at first in fear that it wouldn't look right...However he eldest daughter insisted and as soon as she slipped it on she knew it was perfect. The truth was the dress made her feel something she hadn't felt in awhile...sexy. And she was ready to go paint the town tonight...last year had broken her heart, but this year promised to glue it back together.

Sonny took one last look in on the boys before he left. Michael had been allowed to stay up until midnight with Leticia...and there he was playing his race car video game. He didn't even notice Sonny was staring at him...and it brought a smile to a father's face...next he tip-toed into Morgan's room...he considered Morgan to be the best thing Carly and he had ever done together...and as the moon shone upon his dark hair he was convinced of it. When he came downstairs he came to his couch where he picked up the picture of his little girl. She was as close to perfection as he thought he would get...her little smile imprinted something upon his soul...and when he closed his eyes and thought about her there was Alexis too. Alexis...his one time lover...and now his friend...now his friend. The new year seemed to be starting on a good foot...a new year, a new beginning with the woman he loved.

Carly fussed with the centerpieces...this night was to be perfect. Fresh starts, new beginnings...she thought of the year before lasts New Years...fresh out of Roselawn...her life had been a whirlwind after...losing one of her best friends...getting her life together...falling in love. And then finding her way back into Sonny's life. It seemed as if in just a matter of moments her life changed. She tried not to think about it too much...tried not to think about what this New Year was supposed to mean...a fresh start with a man she had loved for most of her life...a chance for her family. A new beginning with the man she loved.

The Metro Court ballroom glittered; the chandeliers and candles illuminating the room. Sonny saw his wife across the room with Lucky and Sam. He couldn't remember the last time she looked so beautiful and radiant.

"Well doesn't someone look just breathtaking tonight?" he asked sliding up next to her and placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Stop" she giggled a blush coming to her face.

He shot her a dimple, "come one, doesn't she look amazing" he asked the young couple in front of them.

"My cousin does look very beautiful tonight" Lucky said smiling.

Carly swatted at his shoulder but Sonny could tell she was eating it up, and he wanted to make this night special for her. And then he heard Lucky gasp.

"Wow Sam is that your mom" he said as Sam's neck snapped over to where her mom and Jax were entering the room.

As soon as she saw the way her mom looked in that black dress she turned around and punched Lucky, "that is my mom!"

"Ow, what...I was just going to say you come from a good gene pool"

She rolled her eyes, "shut up" she said as they walked off with him whispering something in her ear to make her smile.

Sonny's eyes were stuck on them as they sashayed through the door. Truth was as much as he hated Candy boy...Alexis and him looked like royalty. Tall and regal, both dressed to the nines...he had forgotten how great her figure was outside of lawyer clothes until he saw her something like this...the way it clung to her every curve. She was thinner than he remembered; probably an after result of the chemo that had wracked her body...but she looked like perfection...perfection in a black dress that made his heart skip a beat.

It was as if you could feel all the energy being sucked in the room as Carly head turned slowly to the couple who was making their debut. She watched as his blue eyes glittered with mischief. It was a look she had grown accustomed to...she remembered when he would look at her like that before whisking her off to somewhere exotic just to have dinner...it was the look he gave her right before he asked her to be his wife. As fast as the memory came; she closed it out instead focusing on another blue set of eyes.

"JASON!" she cried tearing across the room to jump in his arms.

He spun her around tanned from his two day stint in Puerto Rico after Christmas.

"I thought you weren't going to make it"

Jason could tell something was weighing heavy on her heart and smiled, "I wouldn't miss your party"

Sonny came up behind them, "Jason" he said nodding and then turning to his companion, "Elizabeth" he said kissing her hand.

"Wow, you look wonderful Liz...you don't even look like you just had a baby" Carly said trying to make good on her promise to be nice to St. Liz.

Liz smiled, "thank you Carly, this place looks amazing" she said as acceptance of an olive branch for the night.

You could feel the tension, so Sonny slipped his arm around Carly, "how does my beautiful wife feel about a dance" he said before maneuvering her on the dance floor.

She rolled her eyes but let him lead her around. Her eyes caught the couple across the room and remembered another dance a world ago.

"I think we have this whole dancing theme" Alexis said as Jax playfully dipped her.

Jax laughed, "I do love dancing with a beautiful woman...especially one who is wearing a dress like that"

Sonny heard the throaty chuckle from across the room...and it made him hurt. He closed his eyes and pictured gardenias and rum bottles. So often his mind would wander to that night in Puerto Rico...letting go.

Alexis looked across the room at the dimpled man swaying perfectly to the music. It brought a crimson rise to her face thinking about a time long ago...when she danced in fountains and salsa'ed. As happy as she was she missed the time when she was carefree...the time he had brought out in her.

At 11:30 Alexis excused herself to go make a phone call to check on the girls. As she got in the elevator and punched the down button she heard someone call to hold it. When the doors reopened she couldn't help but role her eyes at the dimpled man standing there breathless.

"What are you doing hanging out in the elevator" he asked walking in.

"I am calling Leticia to check on your daughter...she insisted she would be staying up til midnight...and I am making sure she isn't driving Viola crazy"

He laughed, "I am calling Leticia to make sure Michael is okay"

Suddenly halfway down the elevator jolted, dropped and came to a stop.

"CRAP" Alexis yelled.

"Don't any of these God forsaken elevators work?" she muttered angrily.

Sonny laughed, "this is Port Charles"

Alexis peeled off her shoes and sat down, "might as well get comfortable"

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Carly wandered out onto the Terrace at about 11:50...Sonny was taking an awful long time getting back...but the truth was she kind of wanted to be alone.

A moment later she heard footsteps...and there he was his eyes shining like diamonds in the sky.

"Well it looks like our dates are stuck in the elevator together"

She let out a groan, "well isn't that just the Port Charles way?"

He smiled, "you did a great job tonight...it looks beautiful"

The tears threatened to pool in her eyes, "thank you"

"Dance" he asked.

A slight nod and she was in his arms.

_**I've looked at life from both sides now  
From win and lose and still somehow  
Its life's illusions I recall  
I really don't know life at all  
I've looked at life from both sides now  
From up and down, and still somehow  
Its life's illusions I recall  
I really don't know life at all**_

_**Joni Mitchell – Both Sides Now**_

"I cannot believe it is going to strike midnight and we are stuck in here" Alexis said throwing her Jimmy Choo shoe at the door.

Sonny had taken off his jacket, "we should have asked the repair man to throw us down a deck of cards"

"That would have been nice"

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

"FIVE...FOUR...THREE...TWO...ONE" everyone screamed and then the fireworks blew up outside.

"Happy New Year's Carly" Jax said dipping down and laying the most feather like kiss on her forehead.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Sonny smiled at the sound of the fireworks, "Happy New Year's" he said smiling at Alexis.

Alexis gave him a peak of her dimples, "Happy New Year's" she said as he leaned over to her face.

She got prepared to feel his kiss; all rational thought having left her head...but instead she felt his lips upon her cheek...a feeling she knew would be seared there forever.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry it has been so long...thank you all for your wonderful support and reviews...thank you for sticking with me! It is now April...**

"SURPRISE" was the first sound he heard when he opened the door to Kelly's.

He should have suspected it...the way Kristina kept reminding him that at 7 o'clock they had a date for cookies with her grandpa...but he was too caught up in giving the little Princess everything she wanted to notice. But he beamed at the little crowd inside Kelly's and turned to look down at his favorite girl.

"Were you keeping secrets from Daddy" he asked trying to sound stern.

She saw through it every time and nodded her heading smiling, "you did good angel, real good" he said kissing her atop her head.

His two boys bounded over, "dude, you should have seen your face!" Michael exclaimed.

"Happy Birthday Daddy" Morgan said before attaching himself to Sonny's legs.

This was right; he felt it in his bones as he looked down at the three people surrounding him. This was his destiny...he thought his dimpled making craters in his face.

And then he heard the laughter floating through the air...her laugh, the throaty one that only came out when she found something truly funny. With just a slight turn of his head there she was laughing at some joke his father had told her. Their eyes caught, and he saw her dimples peak out...he loved that he could do that again.

He loved the watch her walk, it was like she was floating on the air...floating towards him, "Happy Birthday" she exclaimed.

"Thanks counselor...glad you came"

She smiled, "I wouldn't miss it for the world...which reminds me your wife is running late...Mike said there was a mishap with the cake"

"Oh" he said realizing he hadn't noticed Carly wasn't there.

"So how does it feel to be old?" she asked in jest.

He shrugged, "I don't know maybe I should ask the expert" he said leaning in his dimples boring holes in her head.

A swift slap in the shoulder, "shut up, I am not old"

"Really it feels great...being here...with my favorite people...no worries in the world" he said staring at Kristina across the room.

"Did I ever tell you that you gave me the best birthday present ever?"

**OoOoOoO**

"It was supposed to be Sonny, not Sunny" Carly whined looking at the beautiful, useless cake sitting atop the counter in the bakery.

"Oh miss I am so sorry...I can make up another one but it will be about a half an hour...I have to let it cool before I could frost...free of charge of course"

Carly fumed looking down at her watch, "fine" she muttered walking out onto the docks. She flipped open her cell phone and dialed Kelly's.

"Hey Mike, it's Carly...yeah they messed up the cake...no half an hour...okay see you then" she said flipping the phone closed.

"UGH!" she yelled toward the sky.

"Well cursing the God's will get you no where" came a familiar voice that made the hairs on the back of her arms stand straight.

"You're back" she muttered and was sure it came out sounding more like a strangled cat.

He smiled his white teeth gleaming against his tanned face, "yep, just flew in"

"How is Lady Jane?" she asked.

"Good...her broken wrist healed fine...I swear even with it she was more active then I am...she thinks I am softened by Alexis and her allergy to exercise"

Carly let out a soft chuckle as he continued, "she sends her regards...and she says next time she is in town you two are doing lunch...and she wants to take the boys exploring"

She couldn't help the small tear that fell from her eye, "why Jax...after..."

As he wiped the tear away he explained, "once family, always family" he said as her face nuzzled into his hand.

"Mrs. Corinthos, Mrs. Corinthos, your cake" the italian baker called breaking the moment and handing her a big pink box.

"So sorry ma'am"

"Thank you" she said as he walked away.

"I should be going" Jax explained tipping his head away.

A sad smile, "this is for Sonny's birthday party...I am sure Alexis and the girl's are there...if you want to come"

She watched the smile come to his face when she said her name...and it cut like a knife deep into her gut. They walked silently to Kelly's.

**OoOoOoO**

"What" she said almost choking on her drink.

He looked down at his feet, "that night...that night we made Kristina...my birthday...she is the best present I could have ever asked for"

A part of her didn't want to believe he remembered the date...it seemed so long ago...who cares that the date had been seared in her head forever...he wasn't supposed to care...he wasn't supposed to remember.

"Are you surprised I remembered?" he asked noting the confusion on her face.

She was flustered, "I...no, well, it's just..."

"Need a paper bag" he asked and suddenly it was like 7 years ago...sitting on the couch in Penthouse 2...talking.

"I didn't think you remembered" she finally said looking in her eyes.

The look he gave her back spoke volumes and then he put it into words, "I remember everything about that night"

It was in a moment she couldn't speak, had no response and then she was saved by the bell as Carly and Jax walked in.

"Sorry I'm late" Carly said smiling; until she saw Sonny and Alexis.

Jax waltzed over to her and picked her off the ground spinning her, "God, I've missed you" he said finally putting her down.

And the moment was lost, "I missed you too" she said honestly as he touched her forehead to hers.

Carly watched Sonny's reaction to Jax...mirrored almost to her reaction to Jax...and it was then Carly Corinthos started to remember how often lately that Alexis Davis was in private conversation with her husband...and she didn't like it one bit.

After the party Alexis, Jax and the girls headed back to the lake house. The drive over she was silent letting Kristina bubble over with excitement on Jax being back. She couldn't get her mind off what Sonny had said...and she laid her head back to rest and got lost in the moment. Before she knew it they were driving up to the front of the homestead.

Kristina unbuckled herself and was out of the car in a second while Jax followed her to the door. Alexis picked up Molly...who instantly reached her arms out to her sister and the man who followed. And in a moment she uttered something that made Alexis' heart swell and break at the same time.

"DADA" she cried reaching for him.

**OoOoOoO**

The wind chill in Port Charles, New York had gone up heavily during the ride back to the Corinthos homestead...and as lost in thought about a certain April night six years ago as he was...he could tell something was bothering Carly. He was thanking his stars the boys went off with Bobbie for the rest of the day. When they came into the living room she slammed the door.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked his eyes wide.

The tall blond swung around, "with me?" she asked shocked.

"We have a good day and you are acting like your dog got ran over" he said pouring himself a glass of water.

She scoffed, "maybe it's because every time I turn around you and Alexis Davis are all buddy buddy" she said hands on hips.

He rolled his eyes, "not this again...God Carly, I swear I thought we were over this"

"Obviously you aren't"

A bitter laugh came from him, "oh this from the woman who seems to be attached to Candy Boy's hip"

"We're friends Sonny; just friends"

"Well Alexis and I are just friends...friends"

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "yeah well last time you were...just friends...I took a drive off a cliff...and you got Kristina..."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Warning...kinda short...Hope you like anyway. Thank you to everyone who leaves feedback; you rock!**

"Thank you so much for this Carly" Lucky said as they walked towards the banquet room.

She shrugged, "hey, you're family"

The truth was Lulu had approached her with the idea...and Carly saw how excited she was. It was the first time she had seen her really happy pre-abortion...compound that with the fact that Lucky had a tough year...Maxie, the drugs, and then finding out he wasn't going to be the father...Carly figured the least she could do was lend him the room at the Metro Court for the night.

"Wow" she heard as the doors opened.

When she saw the look of it; wow was right. She had offered Lucky the Metro Court party planner, but he had said that he already had someone. To say it wasn't what she had expected would have been the understatement of the century. The chandeliers were dimmed, instead the whole place seemed to bit lit by hundreds of tea light candles...crisp white linens adorned the tables with sterling silver cutlery. The fresh aroma of dozens of long stem red roses filled the air...the string quartet's melody filled the air..and for a second she could feel the salt water on her cheeks...there on the docks in her red evening gown...

"Do you like it?" came her cousin's voice waking her out of her stupor.

She composed herself, "it is gorgeous...I am sure Sam is going to love her engagement party...I can't believe she let you plan it all by yourself"

"Well Jax helped me find a planner...yep, I do have to say he has great taste"

Carly felt her stomach flip flop, "that he does...that he does"

An hour later the guests milled through the doors. She saw him walk through the door with Alexis on his arm. Carly rolled her eyes and grabbed another glass of champagne and decided to find her husband.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

"It's perfect" Alexis told her eldest daughter looking at the engagement ring.

Sam beamed, "I know...the ring is perfect...look at this place it's perfect...but most importantly...the guy is way perfect"

They turned to look at Lucky who was getting the customary hugs from Lesley and Bobbie. Just then the lights dimmed, and Luke Spencer was in the middle of the dance floor with a microphone.

"I know, I know...you are probably wondering who gave me the microphone...but I promise to keep it brief. Once in a lifetime someone comes along, and your love may not make sense...it may not be pretty and wrapped in a bow...but when you know...you know. When she is your best friend, your confidant, your lover, your biggest defender, when she challenges you to be a better man...and that is what Lucky has found in Samantha...I mean I wasn't too keen on the fact that she is a Cassadine...but since Legs is her mother...I will let it slide. Here's to two crazy kids...who are even crazier about each other"

Everyone clinked glasses joyfully...except four people that for a moment let every single one of Luke's words hang.

Fortunately for Alexis; she hadn't time to think as the DJ turned on a salsa beat and Luke grabbed her.

"Luke what the hell" she said as he pulled her onto the dance floor.

He shook his head, "it is customary for the father of the groom and the mother of the bride to SALSA" he said flinging her around.

Soon she came in sync with him, until he spun her backwards into another man's arms. She felt strong arms steady her and start to sway with the beat...she immediately fell into a smooth routine with him. When he swung her around she noticed the familiar dimples. He didn't give her a chance to protest as he quickly started the dance to the fast, sensual beat. They danced in silence, there bodies moving perfectly in time with each other.

Carly watched the dance and fought back the tears...in an instant she was out the door on the cool terrace. Jax noticed and followed suit.

"Are you okay?" he asked his accent like honey to her ears.

She rolled her eyes and turned around, "are you okay with that...with them being together all the time?"

"Sonny and Alexis?"

"Of course Sonny and Alexis...c'mon Jax you haven't noticed how buddy buddy they are?"

He tried to calm her down, "there friends Carly...and co-parents...that's it"

"How can you say that...knowing how they were before...just friends...remember?" she practically spat.

"I trust her Carly...I know she will never betray me with him" he said honestly.

The poignancy of his words cut her like a knife and she chuckled bitterly, "like I did?"

"I...I didn't mean" he started but she had her hand up already.

She tried to walk away but he grabbed her arm gently and spun her around her coming into his embrace, "don't do that...don't walk away like we didn't matter...because we did...you made the choice Carly...not me...you chose Sonny" he said letting her go and walking away.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

The song ended and Sonny held her for a second longer, "I see we remembered how to dance"

"I never forgot" she said the crimson rising to her cheeks.

Just then Nikolas excused himself to dance with his aunt, and Sonny went off for a sparkling water at the bar. Luke was there nursing the bottle of Jewel of Russia vodka.

"Now here is someone I can toast with, bartender get this man a-"

"Glass of mineral water" Sonny finished turning back to Luke, "scotch and Lithium...not a great mix"

Luke shrugged and held up his drink, "to the Cassadine's"

Sonny laughed, "I know you must be drunk if you are toasting anything to the Cassadine's"

"That is where you are wrong...as much as I hate those blood suckers...you can't deny how gorgeous the women are" he said his eyes going to Alexis and Sam.

"I'll drink to that" Sonny laughed tipping his cup.

"It's funny...I always thought Liz was the one for him...until I saw the way he looked at Samantha...he told me once that after the baby mess came out that he looked at her...and he knew that she would change his life...it was instant. That's how it was with me and Laura, you know...one conversation, and..." he said trailing off.

There was a moment of silence, "we should all be so lucky to have the love of our lives also be our best friends, our confidants" he rambled before putting down the bottle.

"I better get going...Mrs. Spencer awaits" he said as he walked away.

Later that night Sonny lie in his bed...Luke's words haunting him.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This story is wrapping up...I know I thought it would be longer, but it just seemed appropriate in his direction. Hope you enjoy, and feedback is always appreciated.**

"Sorry I'm late; we ran into turbulence. Has it started?" Sonny asked rushing through the doors of the school.

Alexis smiled, "nope, I have seats saved" she said leading him into the auditorium.

Two minutes later the lights dimmed and out dancing in her costume was Kristina Corinthos-Davis: Lead Ladybug. Sonny felt his heart swell to the point of almost bursting. And when he looked out of the corner of his eye he could see Alexis' eyes welled with tears. And he did what felt natural and grab her hand, intertwining their fingers together.

She knew she should let go of his hand...but she didn't. Not during the entire play...or after as he pulled her softly out to the entryway where their little Ladybug was coming out.

"DADDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDY!" she cried running and jumping into his arms.

He swooped her up in one arm still holding onto Alexis' hand.

"Princess...you were amazing out there" he said as she beamed back at him.

They stood there in the middle of the room gushing over their daughter.

Jax ran up the stairs to the Elementary school's open doors. He never imagined to see what he did. There standing in the middle of the room was Alexis; her toffee eyes sparkling at Sonny...his hand intertwined with hers, his other arm holding up a black spotted Kristina. They looked like a family...a husband in love with his wife, a doting wife and the model child. He couldn't explain the feeling in his gut...not jealousy; he had felt that before...this was different. Watching them like that; so lost in the moment...it cut him...it cut him because he knew that she would never look at him like that...the dimples that caved into her face...only for him.. To say he hadn't known it would have been lying...but now faced with it...it did something to him, and all he could do was turn around and leave.

He narrowly missed Milo coming from the other side to come tumbling through the door.

Alexis gasped, "you didn't"

Sonny turned around and Kristina yelped, "Milo!" and squirmed down to the ground running to the young man.

"Here ya go Princess" Alexis heard Milo say and she rolled her eyes.

"You know if you keep calling her that she is going to get a complex" she told him as they started walking together to their daughter.

He smiled; his dimples deep, "well technically Princess Natasha; isn't she?"

She didn't get a chance to answer because she heard her eldest daughter, "you guys better make sure she isn't going to fly away with all those balloons"

"That being said by the couple that carries the florist" she responded seeing the huge bouquet.

"Sam...Lucky!" Kristina said running to them.

"Great job out there" Lucky said scooping her up.

Sam was too busy staring down at the two hands that were connected and then shot up to her mother's eyes. Alexis noticed the look and then noticed that her hand was still intertwined with Sonny's...it was then she pulled away.

"Well come one guys...I saw Grandpa Mike leave right after...and I think he has a surprise for a certain ladybug"

Sonny didn't even realize he was still holding on until she let go...and the loss of the connection felt palpable. He followed them outside to the cars where they would meet back up at Kelly's. He couldn't help but feel like something seismic had shifted...like his whole world had changed in just minutes.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Carly sat on the bed...a half filled suitcase on one side...a pile of pictures on the other. Spinelli had digitally fixed her memory card full of pictures and then printed them for her. Flipping through them had brought her here. She didn't even know what was on there, but when she started to flip through them she realized. There was one of her and Jax dancing, her and Jax at Disney World with the boys...the first fifty at least were her and Jax...both with gleaming smiles...there was something in her eyes she recognized...happiness. It was apparent in the photographs...how things changed. Once she got back with Sonny the plastered smile in the pictures could almost look the same as the others...until you really looked...and saw that the light in her eyes was broken. And then a picture fell out that she had never seen before...obviously taken by one of the Metro Court staff she gave her camera to during Lucky and Sam's engagement party. It was obviously caught impromptu...Sonny was holding Alexis from behind during their dance...and she was kind of looking back at him smiling...and his eyes twinkled...while his dimples caved into his face. This was the picture that made her start packing her suitcase...and every time she thought of stopping she looked at it again. It was funny; this time she wasn't jealous...it was something more...she realized that Sonny never looked at her like that anymore...and the thing that struck her the most was the fact that she didn't care. Once upon a time it she would have been angry...confronting Sonny and Alexis...but now it was like going through the motions...she wasn't happy or unhappy...she was just..there. And she didn't want to feel there anymore...so she started to pack her bags...she was leaving tonight.

A voice woke her out of her trance, "Carly, what are you doing?"

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Alexis sat in her car for a couple minutes after pulling up to the lake house. Kelly's had been odd...she couldn't stop feeling his hand in hers...and the whole night she would catch him staring. She knew it didn't mean anything...it couldn't...but it made her yearn for a paper bag. After composing herself she exited the car and opened the front door. Jax was sitting on the couch.

"Hey, you didn't make it" she asked.

He looked at her intensely, "where is Krissy?"

"Sam took her; they are having a sister slumber party...is everything okay Jax?"

A shake of the head was her only response before he stood up, "are you still in love with him?"

"What? Who?" she questioned.

"Corinthos" he practically growled.

Her stomach flip flopped but anger filled her, "what are you talking about?"

"I went to the play...after...and you were there...and he was holding your hand...and that wasn't the part that upset me...it was seeing the way you looked at him..."

She shook her head trying to deny something her heart had already known, "no, Jax...it's...Sonny and I have a lot of history...you must have mistaken that..." she said starting to cry.

It killed him to do this, but he knew it was best for both of them, "Alexis...you will always be my best friend...and I will love you forever...but...I have to do this...for us..." he said before kissing her atop her head.

When he walked out of the door she sobbed...for not only what she had lost...but for the truth in his words...she had loved more than once in her lifetime...but never like him...and never fully after him. She had given her heart away...and she never truly got it back...what was she supposed to do when she was in love with the one person she could never have...

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

She slowly turned around to the man she had loved for most of her adult life, "I am going to stay at the Metro Court tonight...I want you to have Diane draw up divorce papers...I don't want anything...I'm not challenging custody"

"I leave for 3 days to Puerto Rico and we're happy...come back and you want a divorce...what happened?" he asked confused.

"We haven't been happy in a long time Sonny...we both can't deny that. Sure we have our moments...especially when we are with the boys...but this is not love...it isn't" she said the tears already making tracks down her face.

"No Car, come on, our family" he said touching her face the pain fresh in his eyes.

She pulled his hand away, "that is not a reason to stay together or be together...I'm sorry" she said pushing past him out the door.

"What am I going to tell the boys" he asked his last ditch effort.

Carly looked down, "I told Michael already...he understands...he is a smart kid; he knew we weren't happy...they are at my mom's tonight...they will be back in the morning...I am staying at the Metro Court...goodbye Sonny"

He felt the salty tears on his cheeks...and went to sit on their bed...there was a picture there...him and Alexis...dancing...his smile wide...was this the last time he was truly happy...

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"I need a room" Jax asked at the concierge desk.

Marty nodded, "sure Mr. Jax, let me grab you a key"

"Trouble in paradise?" he heard in back of him.

He turned around and there she was...


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This is the last chapter...there is an epilogue too. Hope you enjoy; thank you for your wonderful support...I hope the journey was as good for you as it was for me. Feedback is appreciated!!**

Three words changed my life...

Trouble in paradise?

Is not an aphrodisiac, a declaration...it is simply a question on why I was trying to get a hotel room at midnight. There she was...the woman I loved. Well, one of them...it was ironic really...the two women I loved most in the whole world I had lost to him...and yet there one was standing there; her eyes rimmed in red...fresh tears still wetting her cheeks...she was beautiful and broken all at the same time. And all I want to do is take her upstairs and make both our hurts stop...even if only for a moment, a night, an hour...or forever.

He was standing there...all I could think is that I wanted to kill her for breaking his heart...or did I really want to kill myself for doing it first. I know the look in his eye...because I put it there first...and I want to make it better for him now; because I couldn't when I was the one holding his heart in my hands. It was some odd maze of emotions...I had broken his heart and she put it back together; I guess it was only appropriate that I return the favor. So now I want to love him for the moment, for the hour...forever.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

She stared intently in his eyes for a couple long moments, "I asked you first"

It was a battle of wills in their eyes...neither wanting to look away, give in.

"It's over"

For a moment she stayed silent...it was something she had figured out, but to hear him vocalize it messed with her head.

"I'm sorry" she said honestly.

A slight shrug of the shoulders, "your turn"

The laugh that came out was bitter, "it's over"

He cocked any eyebrow at her and she sighed, "wanna talk?"

"No, but okay" the truth was he didn't want to talk...but he wanted to be around her...he wanted to touch her, hold her...he wanted to feel something more than pain.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

She was gone. And it was real this time. He wondered why it didn't hurt as bad as it should. And why was he still clutching the picture in his hand. What Carly said was ludicrous...wasn't it? His mind automatically shifted back to the happiest times in his life. Back to Coney Island with Mike before he left, the ballet with his mother, Brenda's face, Michael...then her..it was then he realized the times he had smiled the most, been happy...they were with her. Sitting in the Penthouse over popcorn and cappuccino, cutting paper dolls. And now, especially lately...the smiles, the times his heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest...he thought back to that very night...holding his daughter and her hand...he felt complete...he wondered why it took him so long to notice...and how he was going to make it right.

The couch pillow was tucked firmly between her legs...she had been all cried out a half an hour ago...and now she just lie in the dark on the couch a glass of Merlot on the living room table. She had given up trying to go to sleep because every time she did she saw his face...the face that kept her from chasing after Jax and telling him he was wrong...because he wasn't. Alexis Davis had been totally, head over heels in love only once in her life...and she still was. It was something she had denied, fought, hid from even herself...but deep down inside she knew...it had always been him...and she would have to live with knowing that the one man she loved; was in love with somebody else...the thought made her want to chuck her Merlot at the wall...

He pounded on the door, twelve times until he finally saw the inside light come on. She answered in a robe, her hair thrown in a ponytail, her eyes rimmed with red.

"What do you want" she asked sounding broken.

At that moment he didn't think; he just acted, "you" he said before crashing his lips upon hers.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"You first" Carly said pouring him a tumbler full of amber liquid.

He shrugged and downed it in one gulp, "story of my life...lovely beautiful woman in love with another man"

She watched as he walked to the window, "and the majority of the time it's the same man...how ironic is that?" he asked laughing bitterly.

"Alexis finally admit she has the hots for Sonny?" she asked bitterly.

"No...I don't even think she realizes it...but I do...and I can't...I won't do it again"

Carly bit her lip to fight the tears, "you don't have to" she said getting up and walking towards him.

When she put her hand to his arm he looked at her, "don't please...I can't...I will..." he said stuttering.

"Do you wanna know why I am here Jax?" she asked their eyes locked.

He didn't speak so she continued, "I'm here because I am not in love with my husband, and he isn't in love with me...I'm here because I realized the last place I was truly happy was with you...and I couldn't fake it with Sonny anymore...I'm here because even if you never want me again I can't live a life knowing what the real thing is...and that is us"

When he stayed silent she walked away...towards the door...hand turning the handle, "I loved her...but I never stopped loving you" he said as her heart stopped.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

For a moment she lost all inhibition and suddenly her hands were in his hair, unbuttoning his shirt and then she stopped.

"What the hell am I doing?" she said pushing away from him and practically running towards the bedroom.

He was dazed for a moment, his lips swollen, and he moved slow...just enough to where she got the bathroom door closed and locked. He banged on it.

"Damn it Alexis...let me in" he begged.

She paced around the small confined area, "go away Sonny...go back to Carly...go back to the boys...just go...please" she pleaded.

The emotion in her voice killed him but he was not giving up, "Carly's gone"

There was a slight pause, "so what...you thought you would come over here...I am not second choice, I am not a consolation prize..." she rambled angrily.

"STOP" he demanded continuing before she could object, "don't you know what you are to me?"

A simple phrase brought her back to a lifetime ago, "I thought I did" she whispered her head resting against one side of the door.

"It never changed...I put that on my mother Alexis...you always meant something to me" he said laying his head on the outside of the door.

"Don't lie...you don't"

He interrupted, "tell me you don't feel it...if you say it I will walk away..."

At that moment she couldn't deny it; as much as she wanted to...she couldn't...a moment of silence as a tear hit the floor...he was about to walk away until she whispered, "I feel it"


	10. Epilogue

**A/N...Thanks monetfun for reminding me this needed to be finished, lol. Thanks everyone for reading and please leave a comment and tell me if you liked the ending! **

I don't think a man should be as lucky as I am. I have loved...great loves. I have also had immeasurable loss but it seems that everything works out in the end. I am with a woman that I love more than I have loved anyone...and I have a little girl that honors me every day by calling me daddy. I also have my best friend, the person who helped to heal my heart and led me back to where I belong...married, two step kids that I love as my own, an adopted daughter, and happier than I have ever been...sometimes it does work out in the end..

Five years ago I would have sworn that I would be married to the father of my children till the death. That I would fight all the other women for him. Somewhere in there the fight won me. I thought I would shrivel up and die without him...and then I learned that loving myself was more important than any man loving me. It's funny; I was taught what love was by a blond haired, blue eyed man once...that was before I had my heart broken by a man who was never meant to be mine...we came together wrong, and it's no surprise it ended up the way it did. I wouldn't trade it; two of my greatest joys came from him...but it was another blond haired, blue eyed man that again what love was. Taught me that love doesn't have conditions, that it is kind and patient...and that I think is the most important lesson of all.

Just when you think you have finally given up on love...it comes back to bite you in the ass. Sometimes in a good way. I am in love with the father of my daughter...and I always have been...even when I conceived a child with his brother, or found a new kind of love with my best friend. He has always, and I suppose will always hold my heart. He is the one who sees through the facade I give the world...the tough, fierce, brave, strong woman everyone sees...instead he sees the little girl scared because she is locked in closet. I don't tend to believe in soulmates or true love...but if I did; he is mine...and he always will be.

I had almost forgot what true happiness was. The kind where you don't worry about the other foot falling; you stop thinking about how you will destroy the person you love. True happiness is waking up next to your best friend...the person who knows you better than anyone else. Real love is when she knows that the act you put on...the cool charisma, the badass is all trivial. It's when she sees the scared little boy locked in the closet and understands the man scared to trust. She is the mother of my first born child, my best friend, and the woman I will spend the rest of my life with.

**November 2008**

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy" Molly said outside Carly and Jax's bedroom door.

Carly pushed him sleepily, "your daughter is calling you"

He looked at the clock which glowed 5:30.

"Come in Princess"

She stood there with her bear clutched under her arm, "I had a bad dream"

Carly looked up, "come lay with us sweetie, okay? Daddy will protect us from bad dreams" she said looking from the girl to her husband.

Molly crawled in the middle of them and Jax looked at his wife and his daughter...and he truly wondered if life got better than this.

"Nikolas Cassadine, I swear you are going to spoil your cousins rotten"

The young Prince smiled, "well, Miss Kristina insisted on a Princess party at the castle; who was I to refuse?"

"Plus, I am ready to pop, so it's easier to throw a party at home" came from Sam waddling towards them.

Alexis smiled, "how is my favorite oldest daughter and grandchild?"

"Tired, hungry, the usual"

"Where's Lucky"

She looked sheepish and Nikolas spoke, "I believe my brother is out searching for a tub of rocky road ice cream and a how do you say...pepperoni stick"

Alexis laughed and Sam shrugged, "I'm hungry"

"So where are the girls?"

"Kristina is with Sonny; they are having Father/Daughter breakfast...and Molly is with Jax"

Nik nodded, "ahh yes Molly's daddy dropped off her present yesterday" he said arching his eyebrow.

"What is it?"

He smirked, "Ah, well a week ago Mr. Jacks called and asked me if I had any room in the stables for a pony"

"He didn't!"

"Yes Buttercup arrived yesterday and is awaiting her grand arrival during the presents"

Alexis shook her head, "well Kristina has a horse; so I guess it's only appropriate Molly has one too...I swear I am raising the Hilton sisters; God help me"

Sonny walked into the ballroom of Wyndamere, and his eyes immediately found her conversing with Elizabeth. Once their eyes locked; it was like no one else was in the room, and he moved to close the distance between them.

"Counselor"

She rolled her eyes at the nickname and he continued, "you look beautiful tonight"

His words made her feel like a teenager with a crush. She wondered how they got to this point...it hadn't been an easy road, but every bump had been worth it.

"Flattery will get you everywhere" she said with a smirk.

That got dimples, "Oh I hope so"

Carly watched as Jax made his way down the path to Wyndamere...Molly sat on his shoulders, Morgan hung from an arm as Michael manned the Camcorder Jax had given him for his birthday.

When they got to the entrance he put the kids down as they ran inside. He turned to her his blue eyes twinkling at her.

"Whatcha waiting for?" she asked flirtatiously.

He smiled, "my beautiful wife"

"Well she must be one lucky woman"

"Nah, I'm the lucky one" he said leaning down to kiss her nose.

She joined hands with him as they entered the ballroom.

The last song of the night played and Sonny had his arms wrapped around Alexis. He breathed in the scent of her hair, the way his hands felt on her skin.

He knew he didn't deserve it...to have a woman like her love a man like him. So everyday he made sure she knew that he loved her...loved her enough to chose her, for her and their family to come first...he would do this until the day he died; because she deserved it.

Alexis closed her eyes as the song dwindled down...and she thought back to her childhood in Greece...Helena locking her in closets. She used to make up fairy tales; that a Prince would come and rescue her...little did she know her Prince was in a closet in Bensonhurst waiting for her to save him. Somehow they found each other...at the wrong time maybe, but they had saved each other, saved each other from a lifetime of almosts...almost perfect...almost unconditional...almost forever...instead it was perfect, unconditional and forever.

As the party wound down the two couples rounded up their mutual children...Jax carried Molly down to the launch, Sonny held Morgan as Kristina rode on Michael's back. When they finally came to shore the two limos waited for them. Sonny took Morgan and laid him inside next to Michael.

He smiled at Carly, "see you later"

"Friday night, I will drop them off"

"Sounds good"

Jax laid Molly on the seat, kissed Kristina on the forehead and then looked at Alexis, "goodbye my favorite ex wife" he teased before kissing her forehead.

The men passed each other with nods.

"Jacks"

"Corinthos"

And as they climbed into their limos; it finally felt right...like coming home...and somewhere the stars had finally aligned.


End file.
